


Tags

by celestial_light



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Guilt, Self-Harm, also it just occurred to me that drac is basically a doctor, as in Dracula partly blames himself for what Isaac does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: Dracula tends to Isaac’s wounds.





	Tags

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about this after watching just how much Isaac beats himself, and wondering how he doesn't get infected, and wondering how Dracula takes this. I might expand on this, but I doubt Dracula would stop him. I also doubt he likes Isaac beating himself, but he clearly doesn't want to take the right to choose away from a former slave for obvious reasons. I'm my own beta! So beware.

Dracula has made it a habit of standing silently in the corner of Isaac’s workshop, watching in agony as the man strikes himself with that leather abomination.

He knows that Isaac will take care of himself, and will take precautions to ensure his wounds don’t get infected. There’s a magic about him that runs in his blood after all, heals him when he’s wounded, and keeps him resilient when, by logic, his body should fail him.

  
He does not need Dracula to help him, to heal him. Yet the count looks at the raised skin and exposed muscle on the man’s back, and thinks it’s something akin to a slaughtered corpses on the battlefield.  And for the first time, Dracula is repulsed by this.

But vampire will not order him to stop. It is not his right, and he promised long ago that he would never take a choice from Isaac if he didn’t have to, no matter what it was. And Isaac isn’t killing himself, he’s just…hurting himself.

All to often Dracula finds himself comparing Isaac to Lisa or Alucard, and he realizes far too often just what place Isaac holds in his heart. And seeing him willing inflict pain on himself, to cleanse himself (a mentality that Dracula’s own hate for humanity has no doubt fostered) is revolting.

And while Dracula can’t stop him, he won’t stand aside and let him torment himself. Not this time.  

“Let me look at them,” Dracula says, surprising the man as he emerges from the shadows, “At least this once.”

  
The man only looks over his shoulder, the slight widening of his eyes the only indication that he is surprised. Other than that, he says nothing, but his silence is permission enough for Dracula to approach.

Isaac doesn’t spend time telling the vampire that his wounds will heal themselves, not when the count already knows. He simply sighs and turns his head forward, allowing the vampire to start.  He works in silence, and with a physician’s hands, skilled and doing what he can to spare Isaac that pain (not that he cares about it). 

Occasionally Isaac grunts as Dracula rubs some salve into his flesh, but other than that he makes no mention that he’s bothered in the slightest.

“Keep off of it for a week or so,” Dracula instructs as he finishes, standing to full height with blood on his hands, “Try to avoid sleeping on it you can.”

Isaac says nothing as expected, nor does he look at the count. Dracula contemplates on offering another word of advice, but figures the only logical thing that he could think of would be telling Isaac to stop.   
  
That…wouldn’t be good.

So with little else to say, he takes his leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought about it! be ready for more. And I think i'll write something with hector since I haven't in a while :)


End file.
